New Years Eve
by LocalGurl
Summary: This story is about the Scooby Gang in the future. They all have kids, except Dawn. This story takes place on New Years Eve. Really sucky summary, I know. It's way better than it sounds. Just look at the reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own anything except the characters that are in this story that you've never heard of before. Please don't sue.**

**DO NOT STEAL MY STORY!**

* * *

Explanations: There are a still a few problems I need to work out so if you find any mistakes, chances are I know about it already. Don't review my story telling me my mistakes. Willow found a way to ressurect Tara and she dumped Kennedy. Willow and Tara got married. Riley divorced his wife and got back together with Buffy. Giles had a heart attack and died. Dawn and Angel are dating. Angel is no longer a vamp thanks to a spell Willow performed. Willow's daughter staked Spike when he threatened to kill Willow and Tara. Oz and Cordelia are married and they have a son. Buffy and Riley have two kids, Amy (13) Andy (10). Xander and Anya have three kids. Kelly Kayla (13 yr old twins) and Kiesha (4). Willow and Tara adopted two kids. Macy (18) Matt (14).

* * *

"Hey, Macy. How ya' doin'?" Andy tried to say in a sexy, deep voice.

"Uncle Riley! Andy's acting all weird! He's hitting on me!" Macy shouted.

Riley came into the living room where all the kids were watching cartoons. He had an angry face.

"Andy! C'mere! Time out!" Riley shouted.

"Aaawww! But Dad!" Andy shouted.

Buffy came in and held Riley's hand.

"No buts young man! Listen to your father." Buffy said.

"I don't have a dad." Andy said angrily.

He pushed his mom out of the way and went upstairs to his room.

"Riley, what are we going to do with him?" Buffy asked.

She was stressed out. Riley gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"There's always boarding school." Riley replied.

"Don't you think thats a litte rough? Why don't you just have a talk with him? Find out whats wrong." Buffy suggested.

"Alright." Riley said.

He sighed and went upstairs.

"Alright kids. Turn off the TV for a sec." Buffy said.

Matt grabbed the controller and turned the TV off.

"Okay. Today's New Year Eve! Who's coming to the store with me? We gotta buy fireworks and charcoal for the barbecue tonight. Any volunteers?" Buffy asked.

Everyone but Macy, Matt, and Amy raised their hands,

"Alright then. RILEY? IS ANDY COMING TO THE STORE WITH US?" Buffy shouted.

"NO!" Riley replied.

"OKAY, BYE! Macy, Matt, and Amy, can you go help Willow and Tara in the kitchen? I think they need it." Buffy said.

"Sure, Aunt Buff. Go and have a good time." Matt said.

"With three kids? Don't think so. Bye-bye now!" Buffy exclaimed.

Buffy and Anya Xander's kids left.

* * *

So what do you think? This is my least favorite part of the story cuz its really boring. It gets better. Believe me. This will be updated daily until its done. :) 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here's chapter 2. Hope you like it!

* * *

Macy, Matt, and Amy went into the kitchen. Riley came downstairs and also went into the kitchen. Willow and Tara were trying to make breakfast and they had made half of it but it was in their hair.

"Mom! What the-" Macy was interrupted.

"Whoa!" Tara shrieked.

Tara slipped on a stick of butter.

"MOM!" Macy screamed.

Macy caught Tara before she fell.

"Macy! Thank you!" Tara exclaimed.

Everything was going haywire. The blender was on and it had no cover. Two pieces of burnt toast popped out of the toaster. The eggs on the stove were bubbling like crazy and there was smoke all over the place. The smoke alarm went off. Everyone went around the kitchen and started fixing everything. Macy put her hands on her hips and stared at Willow and Tara.

"Don't stare at us like that!" Willow scolded.

"Mom...s. If you want to make breakfast...don't! No offense but...you screw up everytime." Macy explained.

"You know, Willow...Macy's right." Tara said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Willow agreed.

"Why don't you two get cleaned up." Riley suggested.

"Sure. Hey, Amy? You seem awfully quiet today. What's wrong?" Tara asked, concerned.

"I saw something...I wasn't suppost to see it." Amy explained.

It seemed like she was hypnotized. Tara knelt down beside her.

"Amy, look at me. What did you see?" Tara asked seriously.

"Aunt Dawn and Angel. They were, they were-" Amy was interrupted.

"They were what, Amy? What were they doing?" Willow asked.

"It. They were doing it." Amy replied.

Matt started laughing but stopped when Macy whacked his head.

"OW!" Matt shouted.

"Shut up, dorkhead!" Macy shouted.

"Macy! Apologize to your brother, right now!" Tara exclaimed.

"Okay, okay. Sorry, Matt." Macy apologized.

Tara started talking to Amy again.

"Amy, are you okay now?" Tara asked.

"Yes, Aunt Tara." Amy replied.

They heard the door open and they heard Dawn and Angel laughing.

"Angel, stop!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Aaawww, c'mon, Dawn." He said.

Everyone could see them.

"A-hem!" Riley cleared his throat.

Dawn whipped her head towards Riley. Her eyes went wide as she saw everyone. Angel turned his head, too. Everyone could see that the were all over each other.

"Macy, Matt, please take Amy into the living room. Stay there and keep an eye on her." Willow said.

Macy and Matt did as their mother told them to. Tara pointed at Dawn and Angel.

"You two are in big trouble with Buffy when she gets home! Amy saw you guys...doing...stuff!" Tara exclaimed.

Dawn gasped.

"Oh...my...gosh! I'm so sorry, Riley. I didn't mean to scare your daughter." Dawn apologized.

"Thats okay. I'm worried about my son, though. He's been quiet for a while." Riley explained.

"Didn't he go with Buffy to shop for tonight's barbecue?" Tara asked.

"His attitude kept him home." Riley explained.

"Again?" Dawn asked.

"Again. I'm gonna go check on him." Riley replied.

Riley went upstairs. Macy came in and told her moms that Matt washanging out withAmy. Macy took a look around the kitchen. She saw books all over the place. She thought they were cookbooks until, "Wait a second." Macy said.

She went through the kitchen looking at all the books. She turned to Willow and Tara.

"No wonder you guys had such a hard time cooking. You had more spellbooks than cookbooks!" Macy exclaimed.

* * *

Don't worry.This is NOT the end of the story. We're a LONG way away from the end. The third chapter starts two seconds after Macy says,"You had more spellbooks than cookbooks!". Please review! Tell me what you think! Tell me your favorite part. I like to get people's reactions to my stories. 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay! Here's third chapter! From now on, I'm going to put which child belongs to which parent at the top of each chapter just in case you get confused.

Tara Willow- Macy (18) Matt (14), Buffy Riley- Amy (13) Andy (10), Xander Anya- Kelly Kayla (Twins, 13) Kiesha (4).

Remember itstarts two seconds after Macy says, "You had more spellbooks than cookbooks!"

* * *

Riley came running downstairs.

"Andy's gone! His window's open and he's gone! I think he climbed down the tree!" Riley exclaimed.

The door opened and Kelly, Kayla, and Kiesha came in. They each had a bag. Kiesha had the smallest.

"Kayla, where's Buffy?" Riley asked.

"She's outside, scolding Andy. He ran into the driveway when Aunt Buffy was backing up." Kayla explained.

"Thanks Kayla." Riley quickly said.

He ran outside. Kelly, Kayla, and Kiesha went into the kitchen and put the bags down. Kelly looked around.

"Whoa! What happened?" Kelly asked.

"They tried to make breakfast." Macy explained.

"Again? Well the kitchen is cleaner than the last time." Kelly said.

"Where's mommy and dada?" Kiesha asked.

"They're still sleeping, Kiesha. Let them rest." Macy said.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Kiesha shrieked.

"Or not." Macy muttered.

Anya came running downstairs.

"WHAT? WHAT'S WRONG?" Anya exclaimed.

Her hair was really messed up.

"Mommy!" Kiesha shouted.

Kiesha ran and gave Anya a hug.

"Hi, Kiesha." Anya said.

Anya picked Kiesha up and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Anya looked at the clock and her eyes went wide.

"It's 6:30am! What is everyone doing up? And what happened to the kitchen?" Anya questioned.

"We tried to make breakfast." Tara replied.

"Oh. Well it's cleaner than the last time." Anya said.

"Hey, mom. Aunt Buffy took us to buy fireworks. There's a whole bunch in the truck." Kelly explained.

"Really? I wanna play!" Anya got weird looks from her daughters when she said this, "I mean, did you thank Aunt Buffy?" Anya asked.

"Yes, mom." Kelly, Kayla, and Kiesha said.

The door opened and Andy came in crying. He was followed by Buffy and Riley.

"All I'm saying is that you're going a little rough on him." Riley said.

"Oh, I'm the one being rough. (Mocking Riley) 'There's always boarding school.' Riley, I've made up my mind. Andy's staying with my dad until school starts again." Buffy explained.

"Hey, Buffy." Willow said, "What's wrong with Andy?"

"He's packing his bags. He's going to stay with my dad." Buffy explained.

"Geez, Buffy. Don't you think you're being a little rough on him?" Willow asked.

"Will, he just tried to run away! I'm not being rough on him!" Buffy exclaimed.

"Sorry, sorry. When is he going?" Willow asked.

"Today." Buffy replied.

"Oh. That's...oh." Willow said.

Willow just stayed quiet. It was very clear that something was bothering her.

"Mom wants to say that you're being way too rough on Andy." Macy said.

"Macy!" Willow exclaimed.

"Am I?" Buffy asked.

"What?" Willow asked.

"Am I being too rough on him?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah." Willow replied.

"ANDY! C'MERE!" Buffy shouted.

Andy came downstairs. He wasn't crying but you could tell that he was because his eyes were red.

"Yes, mom." Andy said.

"Stop packing your bags. You're not going to Grandpa's house, but you'll still be punished for what you did. You're going to stay in your room all day until tonight. When you come out, you can play with fireworks." Buffy explained.

"Thank you, mom." Andy said.

He ran up to his room happy.

"Buffy? You might want to go talk to Amy. She was petrified. Not literally though. Just a figure of speech." Tara explained.

Buffy went into the living room. A couple minutes later, she came back into the kitchen with an angry look on her face.

"DAWN! What did you do to Amy?" Buffy asked.

"Buffy-" Angel was interrupted.

"SHUT UP OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" Buffy threatened.

"Sorry, Buffy. I didn't - I - I'm sorry. I don't know what to say except I'm sorry." Dawn apologized.

"Sorry's not gonna do anything! She's going to be asking questions about se-" Buffy stopped as soon as she noticed Kelly, Kayla, and Kiesha.

"Amy's going to be asking questions about septic tanks." Buffy said.

"Septic tanks?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah. Septic tanks." Buffy replied.

Dawn noticed Kelly, Kayla, and Kiesha and said, "Oh. Septic tanks. Right. Okay. I'll answerher questions about septic tanks. Don't worry about that."

Kelly Kayla started giggling as they went into the kitchen.

"Hey! Wait for me! Mommy, put me down!" Kiesha shouted.

Anya put Kiesha down and Kiesha ran to follow her sisters.

"No running in the house, Kiesha!" Anya shouted.

Anya went into the living room. She was followed by everyone else. Xander woke up, came downstairs, and went into the living room. Willow and Tara were levitating things to entertain everyone. The kids mostly. Tara even levitated Kiesha. Kiesha started to cry so Tara put her down.

* * *

Tada! Yay! Third chapter finally up. This is updated daily so check back each day! This is NOTthe end. Still a long way away from the end. Please review! Thanks for reading! 


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, fourth chapter! Thanks for the kind reviews. You know who you are ;) Y'all are so kind. Now, remember when Tara and Willow are levitating things to entertain everyone? This begins while they're doing that.

Buffy and Riley-Amy (13) and Andy (10), Willow and Tara-Macy (18) and Matt (14), Xander and Anya-Kelly and Kayla (twins, 13) and Kiesha (4)

* * *

Xander woke up and came into the living room. 

"Hey, everyone. Did you guys eat already?" Xander asked.

"No but guess what? Aunt Buffy took us to the store to buy fireworks!" Kiesha exclaimed.

"She did? Well, did you say thank you to Aunt Buffy?" Xander asked.

"Yes, daddy." Kelly, Kayla, and Kiesha replied.

"Thanks, Buff. So none of you ate breakfast?" Xander asked.

"No." Buffy replied.

"Well, the least I could do is take you guys to Ihop. It opens in an hour so everyone get ready." Xander explained.

"Thank you, Xander. Alright kids, you heard what he said. Everyone get ready!" Buffy exclaimed.

"Mom, is Andy going or staying home?" Amy asked.

Buffy looked at Riley.

"Amy said 'Mom' not dad." Riley said.

Buffy turned to Amy.

"Andy's going." Buffy said.

"What?" Riley exclaimed.

As Buffy walked upstairs she said, "Amy said 'Mom' not dad."

After fifteen minutes, Kelly ran to her mom's room. The door was locked because Anya and Xander were getting ready.

"Mom! Mom!" Kelly shouted.

Kelly pounded on the door. Anya stuck her head out of the door.

"Kelly! Stop that right now! This isn't even your house!" Anya said.

"Mom! Kayla's stealing my clothes!" Kelly exclaimed.

"Then steal hers! Please go now." Anya said.

Xander heard what Anya said and he came out fully dressed.

"Anya, Anya. No, see, you've got to teach your daughter the right thing to do. Stealing is not the right thing to do," Xander explained, "So, Kelly, please get your sister."

Twenty seconds passed and Kelly came back with Kayla. Like always, Kiesha tagged along with her sisters.

"Kayla, give Kelly her clothes back, apologize and go get dressed. Nicely." Xander quickly added.

Kelly and Kayla left but Kiesha stayed.

"Do you want something Kiesha?" Anya asked.

Xander went downstairs and Anya came out of the room. She was fully dressed now.

"I don't know what to wear. Can you dress me, mommy?" Kiesha asked.

"Sure. C'mon. Let's go see whats in your bag." Anya said.

Anya grabbed Kiesha's hand and went to look in Kiesha's bag which was in Anya's room.

Thirty minutes passed and everyone but Macy was in the living room.

"Xander, sorry about Macy. You know her. She always wants heads to turn when she walks in a room. She takes longer than I did to get ready." Tara explained.

"That's okay, Tara. You'll never believe how long it took Willow and Buffy to get ready when we were in high school." Xander said.

Willow and Buffy glared at Xander. Macy came downstairs and she sure did turn heads. She looked stunning in one of Tara's old dresses. She had her hair nicely done and she was wearing perfume. Around her neck was the locket that Willow and Tara gave to her on her sixteenth birthday. If you were to open the locket, you'd see a picture of Willow and Macy on the left and another picture of Tara and Macy on the right. Everyone was speechless.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your dress, mom. Do I look good?" Macy asked.

"No." Matt mumbled.

"Matt! You look great, Macy. You can keep the dress. I hardly wear it anymore." Tara explained.

"Thanks, mom. Uncle Xander, are we going now?" Macy asked.

Xander was still staring at Macy. Everyone was.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, yeah. Everyone in the vans and truck." Xander said.

"I like your dress, Macy." Kiesha complimented.

"Thank you, Kiesha. I like the elmo on your shirt." Macy said.

Kiesha smiled. Everyone did as Xander said and they drove off to Ihop. They went inside and a waiter backed Macy into a corner. He tried to kiss her. Nobody noticed except Macy's brother,Matt. He went up to the waiter.

"Hey! Back off of my sister jerk!" Matt exclaimed.

"You back off, squirt!" The waiter said.

The waiter pushed Matt onto the ground. Willow saw the waiter push Matt.

"MATT!" Willow shouted.

Xander whipped around and saw what was going on.

"Hey!" Xander shouted.

Xander went up to the waiter.

"BACK OFF!" Xander shouted.

Everybody in the restaraunt turned their attention to Xander as he punched the waiter in his face. Willow and Tara ran to help Matt up.

"Are you okay?" Xander asked Macy.

"Yeah. Thanks, Uncle Xander." Macy replied.

The manager of Ihop came up to Xander.

"I'm sorry about all of this sir-" The manager was interrupted.

Xander ignored him.

"C'mon, we're leaving." Xander explained.

As they were leaving, Amy asked Xander where they were going for breakfast.

"There's this nice Italian restaraunt that just opened. It's called Olive Garden. We can go there." Xander explained.

They all went their and had a great time.

* * *

Whew! That was long. Thanks for the reviews people. Whoa. I almost didn't update today. But I said I would so I did! Can you guys tell me your favorite parts? I like seeing peoples reactions to my stories. Thanks much!


End file.
